Timeless
by xxXTheySayI'mEvilXxx
Summary: Timeless. It's how they lived. Forever, never to change. But immortality is a curse, and curses must end at some time. {Major Character Deaths}


Warning: non-explicit major character deaths. (All Ninja.) Drabble.

* * *

 _Timeless_

* * *

Forever.

It is a preposterous thing. Nothing can truly last forever. Rocks will disintegrate to dust, water will evaporate, fire will diminish, lightning will cease to strike, ice will melt, and energy will wear.

 _Yet they live, footsteps running joyfully as they play and talk amongst themselves._

 _Why have we been chosen for this? One should ask, dressed in shades of blue._

 _The one in silver answers. Our job has not been fulfilled. The evil of the world will never be gone._

It is supposed the First Spinjitzu Master himself blessed them with the immortality. Their destiny is no longer written in ink, but rather, golden ichor. They must live to bring light to the darkness.

But it seems impossible. To live forever like the divine gods above? No mortal should ever be granted that ability.

But yet, it was as clear as water to understand. They were birthed as mortals, but were not of such.

They were the children of sheer forces of nature.

The child of Pontus, the sea.

Of Zeus, welder of lightning.

Of Old Man Winter, bringer of snow and season.

Of Immortal Fire, the life-force that cannot be tamed.

Of North Wind, the invisible mouth that blows.

Of Gaia herself, the earth that forever changes.

And a child of Immortality itself. The grandchild of the first divine god to exist, though unknown to most.

So, it seems, they are not human. It is a mere belief of mortals. A gene that passes down through family, tsk.

They are children of the most powerful beings to ever be recorded in our mortal records. They cannot be tainted by time, their books of destiny never-ending. There is no way to stop their destiny.

 _But sometimes there are ways to tweak it, but subtle amounts._

 _The child of Old Man Winter is now made of steel and iron. But his soul remains alive._

 _The children of Gaia and North Wind depart from the mortal world. They are merely drifting there, but are still as strong as ever._

 _The children of Immortal Flames and Pontus were birth siblings, but had lost everything that they held dear in the mortal realm._

Time and Destiny are two that cannot be changed to one's liking. There are consequences if the past is altered, and it is all but impossible to avoid the future.

But still, Destiny has left those untainted by time a consequence. They watch everything around them die, enough to drive even the bravest mad.

So they stay together, keep a purpose.

To defend the mortal realm until they can leave it.

 _They protect it even as their loved ones die._

 _The ones who had birthed them to the mortal realm._

 _Two girls made of shadow and darkness, and of copying the divine powers. The one made of iron and steel still lives, but is only hanging by a thread._

 _They stay to themselves, finding love between themselves so they do not have to watch death._

 _Fire and Earth are always alive, and they help each other. The Fire scorches the Earth to bring anew, and the Earth feeds the Fire so it may._

 _Wind and Immortality, Energy, find comfort, even as they have been foes long ago. The Wind creates Energy, as it relies on the blowing breeze to help it live._

 _Lightning and Water, though a lethal pair, can live in harmony. The Lightning strikes the Water, and a spark between the two is created._

 _The Ice had found company in the child of technology, born of wires and circuits. She could live forever, thus staying with them as they protected the mortal realm._

So they stay, protecting the world until the world does not need them.

But it does not mean they are perfect.

* * *

 _Immortality. It drives most of us mad._

 _Every day._

 _Every second._

 _Every minute._

 _It seems like a wonderful thing._

 _But it is not._

 _It destroys from the inside, the madness envelopes us._

 _So we stay together._

 _The only way to hold our broken pieces._

* * *

As time passes, leaving them stuck, the evil starts to diminish.

Peace is restored throughout the land, and they are left with no purpose, no reason to stay in the mortal realm.

They beg and plead. Immortality is a curse, not a gift, they wish for it gone.

Their pleads are never answered, until one fateful day, when they are given mercy and disappear.

But still, they are not dead. They still live on, in a place known to most.

In stories.

They live timelessly.

* * *

If you ever pick up their story, or see it on screen, remind yourself that they are not mere mortals like you and I.

They are legends.

And it is your duty to pass on this timeless tale.

So take it upon yourself to share it amongst those around you.

And you may become timeless yourself.


End file.
